totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Animal World
Total Drama Animal World is a 2019 fictional television series. It focuses on the Total Drama Island-Pahkitew Island crew having adventures in the Animal World, a place where they become animals. The Total Drama gang will also sing songs during some of their adventures. Characters * Chris - Chef's best friend and partner. He is also Blaineley's rival. He is a weasel when in the Animal World. * Chef Hatchet - Chris's best friend and partner. He is an alligator when in the Animal World. * Blaineley - Tosh's best friend and partner. She is also Chris's rival. She is an unspecified dog when in the Animal World. * Tosh - Blaineley's best friend and partner. He is a tabby cat when in the Animal World. * Harold - Leshawna's boyfriend. He is a Canadian goose when in the Animal World. * Noah - A good friend of Katie. He loves being alone and enjoys reading his book. He is a striped hyena when in the Animal World. * Cody - A good friend of Gwen. He is also Sierra's crush but he doesn't have a crush on her. He is a jerboa when in the Animal World. * Sierra - A fangirl who is a very great friend of Chris. She has a crush on Cody. She is a mink when in the Animal World. She runs around when she gets crazy and the only way to calm her down is to catch her and give her a hug. * Justin - Alejandro's rival-in-beauty. He is a peacock when in the Animal World. He shows off his feathers when he's posing, especially before a picture is taken. * Lindsay - Beth's BFF. She is also Tyler's girlfriend. She is a fishing cat when in the Animal World. * Trent - Gwen's crush. He is an African civet when the Animal World. * Ezekiel - A prairie farm boy who is a friend to all. He is a raccoon when in the Animal World. * Katie and Sadie - A pair of BFFLS. They are a Doberman pincher (Katie) and a pug (Sadie) when in the Animal World. They strongly despise being separated. * Courtney - Duncan's friend/rival. She is also Gwen's best friend. She is a Tasmanian devil when in the Animal World. She spins like a tornado when raging mad and can only calm down if someone (mostly Duncan) tickles her sides. * Beth - Lindsay's BFF. She is a beaver when in the Animal World. * Geoff - Bridgette's boyfriend. He is a sea lion when in the Animal World. * Bridgette - Geoff's girlfriend. She is a harbor seal when in the Animal World. She sometimes gets very sad and the only way to cheer up is to have someone tickle her on the belly, under the front flippers or on the back flippers. * Owen - Izzy's crush and best friend. He is a wombat when in the Animal World. * Izzy - Owen's crush and best friend. She is a platypus when in the Animal World. * DJ - A big guy with a HUGE love for animals. He is a white-tailed deer when in the Animal World. * Eva - A brash and competitive but fair-playing girl. She is a wolverine when in the Animal World. * Tyler - Lindsay's boyfriend. He is a cheetah when in the Animal World. * Leshawna - Harold's girlfriend. She is a collared aracari when in the Animal World. * Gwen - Trent's crush. She is also Courtney's best friend. She is a wolf when in the Animal World. She gets impatient when waiting a long time for something and the only way to feel better is have someone (mostly Leshawna, Courtney, Zoey and Trent) tickle her wolf belly. * Duncan - Courtney's friend/rival. He is a white-backed vulture when in the Animal World. His most ticklish spot is his white back. * Heather - Alejandro's friendly rival and best friend. She is a black-footed ferret when in the Animal World. She gets grouchy sometimes and the only way to cheer her up is to tickle her Cheer Up Tickle Spot: her black paw feet. Since Alejandro is Heather's best friend, he is the most recent person who can cheer her up. * Alejandro - Heather's friendly rival and best friend. He is also Justin's rival-in-beauty. He is a tiger when in the Animal World. He is the most recent person who can cheer Heather up when she's grouchy since he is her best friend. * Brick - A soldier who has a big heart for others. He is a moose when in the Animal World. * Jo - Lightning's friendly rival. She is a spotted hyena when in the Animal World. * Lightning - Jo's friendly rival. He is a stallion when in the Animal World. * Scott - A dirt farm boy whose mischief sometimes leads to trouble for either himself or the gang. He is a fox when in the Animal World. * Sam - A boy who spends most of his time playing video games. He is Dakota's crush and best friend. He is a puma when in the Animal World. * Dakota - Sam's crush and best friend. She is a galah when in the Animal World. * Anne Maria - A girl whose only things that she cares about are her friends and beauty. She is a leopard when in the Animal World. * B - A silent guy with a big brain and heart. He is a sun bear when in the Animal World. * Staci - A chatterbox who never seems to stop blabbering about everything. She is a giant anteater when in the Animal World. * Dawn - A peacemaker with an EXTREME love of animals. She is a barn owl when in the Animal World. * Mike - Zoey's crush and primary best friend. He is a reddish egret when in the Animal World. * Zoey - Mike's crush and his and Cameron's best friend. She is a Chinese water deer when in the Animal World. * Cameron - Zoey's secondary best friend. He is a rabbit when in the Animal World. * Beardo - A guy who loves to play sounds, especially sounds from video games. He is a Jacob ram when in the Animal World. * Topher - Chris' biggest fan. He is a gopher when in the Animal World. * Shawn - A zombie conspiracy nut who is Jasmine's crush. He is also Sky's best friend. He is an aardvark when in the Animal World. He constantly thinks about zombies and is very afraid of them. He doesn't like slimy bugs crawling on him, including on his feet and tail, as revealed in the episode Buggin' Out. * Sky - A female athlete who is Dave's crush. She is also Shawn's best friend. She is peregrine falcon when in the Animal World. She is very ticklish and squirms when being ticklishly touched, especially when she's picked up by under her wings. * Dave - A normal guy who is Sky's crush. He is an aardwolf when in the Animal World. * Leonard - A wizard guy who is Sugar's crush and best friend. He is a pangolin when in the Animal World. * Sugar - A pageant girl who is Leonard's crush and best friend. She is a opossum when in the Animal World. * Ella - A Snow White-looking girl who loves to sing. She is a squirrel when in the Animal World. * Scarlett - A female genius who is Max's self-proclaimed sidekick. She is also his best friend. She is extremely intelligent but is also super ticklish. She is a scarlet ibis when in the Animal World. * Max - An evil-genius acting guy who is Scarlett's best friend. He is a star-nosed mole when in the Animal World. * Amy - Samey's twin sister. She is an unspecified dog when in the Animal World. * Samey - Amy's twin sister. She is also Jasmine's best friend. She is an unspecified dog when in the Animal World. * Jasmine - An Australian Outback girl who is Shawn's crush. She is also Samey's best friend. She is a kangaroo when in the Animal World. * Rodney - A farmer boy whose love for ladies sometimes overpowers him. He is a rat when in the Animal World. Episodes * Episodes in Italics are episodes with songs. Season 1 # Welcome to the Animal World # First Day, First Adventure # Sweet Sugar Sorrow - Sugar feels lonely because none of her friends will play with her. Luckily, Leonard soon comes to the rescue. # Owen Out of Order - When Owen can't find any food in the Total Drama Animal Zoo House, he starts to starve. # Cousin Leshaniqua # The Animal Talent Show # Dawn's Flower Float - Dawn decorates her parade float with flowers. # Chef Blaineley - Blaineley becomes chef for a day to show Chris that she can cook better than Chef Hatchet. # Things That Go Sha in The Night - When Lightning keeps saying "Sha" during a night out with Jo, Jo has to get him to stop saying "Sha" all the time. # ''Built for Lightning Speed'' - Lightning attends a horse race and goes up against the fastest horse in all of the Animal World. (Featured Song: Fastest Horse Alive) # ''Harold's Glow-in-the-Dark Butter Stick'' - Harold creates Glow-in-the-Dark butter sticks and the item becomes a success all over the Animal World. However, competition arises when Chris and Blaineley make their own glow-in-the-dark items. (Featured Song: I'm Gonna Make a Lot of Money) # Art + Science = Fun - Scarlett's love of science and Courtney's love of art combines into fun for the whole gang. # Ticklish ShaFun! - Lightning creates a series of games where the first place winner gets to tickle torture the second place and third place winners. # The Race Around The Seven Seas - The Total Drama Pahkitew Island crew competes in a pirate ship race around the seven seas of the Animal World. (Featured Song: Sea Shanty) # ''Buggin' Out'' - While nature walking, the Total Drama Pahkitew Island crew encounter many bugs but some of them are slimy bugs, which makes Shawn freak out. (Featured Songs: Slimy Bugs make Me Freak Out and My Favorite Bug) # Doggone Dave - Dave starts to act like a dog after he is given an extremely good belly rub. # Tickle Day in the Animal World! - It's monthly Tickle Day in the Animal World and Chris and Blaineley team up to make it the best Tickle Day ever. # ''Pahkitew Rock'' - The Total Drama Pahkitew Island crew form a rock band and preform in front of all the animals in the Animal World, including Chris and Blaineley. (Featured Songs: Rock Em' Away and Party Tonight) # Sky and Go Seek - It's Bath Day for the Total Drama Pahkitew Island crew but Sky starts going around the Total Drama Zoo House and hiding in various places to get playful, encouraging Shawn, Jasmine and the rest of the Total Drama Pahkitew Island gang to find her. The Total Drama Pahkitew Island soon take their bath after an extremely crazy game of hide-and-seek. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Shorts * Gwen's Ticklish Situation - Gwen gets into a ticklish situation during a game of Truth or Dare when she is dared by Duncan to be tickled for 5 minutes. * Samey's Revenge - Samey gets revenge on Amy by forcing her to be her slave for the afternoon. * The Tickling Minigame - Sam and Dakota create a minigame involving tickling. * The Gentle Interrogation - Dawn gently interrogates Jasmine by tickling her. * Beach Tickles - During a day at the beach with her friends, Samey gets sad. Jasmine decides to cheer Samey up with tickles and then gets some much needed ticklish payback from Samey. Songs * "Sea Shanty" (Singers: Total Drama Pahkitew Island crew; Episode featured: The Race around The Seven Seas) * "Slimy Bugs make Me Freak Out" (Singer: Shawn; Episode featured: Buggin' Out) * "My Favorite Bug" (Singers: Samey, Jasmine and Sky; Episode featured: Buggin' Out) * "I'm Gonna Make a Lot of Money" (Singers: Harold, Blaineley and Chris; Episode featured: Harold's Glow-in-the-Dark Butter Stick) * "Fastest Horse Alive" (Singers: Lightning, Jo, Zoey and Scott; Episode featured: Built for Lightning Speed) * "Rock Em' Away" (Singers: Total Drama Pahkitew Island crew; Episode featured: Pahkitew Rock) * "Party Tonight" (Singers: Total Drama Pahkitew Island crew; Episode featured: Pahkitew Rock) Trivia * This show is a bit of a mix of Abby Hatcher and Viva Piñata. * The Total Drama Island-Pahkitew Island crew are in the Animal World during the opening credits and the entirety of each episode. They are back in the Total Drama World during the ending credits. * In a tickle scene from Buggin' Out, a super-worm crawls up Shawn's back, causing him to giggle because it tickles. * In a funny scene from Buggin' Out, Shawn notices the super-worm and freaks out. The zombie conspiracy nut runs around the area while screaming his head off. Jasmine, annoyed by Shawn's screaming, then trips Shawn using her tail, causing Shawn to land in a puddle belly first. Jasmine removes the super-worm from Shawn's back and tosses it away. Shawn then rolls over and thanks Jasmine for removing the super-worm from his back. * In another tickle scene from Buggin' Out, some silverfish crawl on Sky but Sky squirms around laughing because the silverfish tickle. * During the pirate ship race in The Race Around The Seven Seas, the Total Drama Pahkitew Island crew sings the song Sea Shanty to keep themselves from going into boredom. * In the starting scene of Dawn's Flower Float, Jasmine, Sky, Samey and Shawn are seen playing hide-and-seek in the Total Drama Animal Zoo House. Jasmine has found Sky and Samey and is now looking for Shawn. Jasmine then spots a familiar rock that is giggling. Jasmine then starts tickling the rock and the rock rolls over laughing to reveal itself as Shawn. Jasmine tells Shawn that she found him and Shawn rubs his neck shyly. Sky tells Shawn that he has to be the seeker now and Shawn agrees. Shawn then goes to a nearby tree, covers his eyes and starts counting to 10 while Jasmine, Sky and Samey go hide. * In the starting scene of Built for Lightning Speed, Lightning and Jo are seen playing tag, as Jo is chasing Lightning. After a few moments of running around, Jo pounces on Lightning and starts tickling him on his belly and sides, causing Lightning to laugh hysterically and beg for Jo to stop. Lightning eventually escapes Jo's grasp and gets back at Jo by tickling her on her belly and ribs, causing her to giggle like a spotted hyena. * In a hilarious scene from Built for Lightning Speed, Zoey is laying on a log and Scott is hiding behind a bush, watching her. Scott then sneaks up on Zoey and tickles her hind hooves with a feather. Zoey laughs and squirms until she falls off the log and face first into the mud. Zoey notices herself covered in mud and says "What the HECK?!". Scott laughs at Zoey and Zoey growls at him. Zoey then tosses Scott into the mud and Scott gets covered in mud. Zoey tells Scott "That's for tickling my feet till I fell in the mud!" and Scott apologizes while getting mud off of his tail "I'm sorry, Zoey!". After Scott apologizes, Zoey goes to the Total Drama Zoo House restroom to wash herself off. * In a tickle scene from Tickle Day in the Animal World!, Chris and Blaineley have the tickle eels tickle their friends and the tickle eels do, tickling the teens everywhere. Everyone bursts into laughter, including Duncan, Max, Rodney and Scarlett, despite Scarlett trying to endure the tickles. * The singers of My Favorite Bug were originally going to be Samey, Amy, Jasmine and Sky but due to Amy saying that she occasionally sings, the singers are Samey, Jasmine and Sky. * In Buggin' Out, Ella sings her short song, I Love Bugs, five times. She sings her short song after Slimy Bugs freak Me Out, sings it again after Amy encounters a big skin beetle and exclaims that she hates weird bugs, sings it again before My Favorite Bug, sings it again to show/express her love for bugs and sings it one more time before the episode ends. * In a tickle scene from Sky and Go Seek, Jasmine tickles Sky under the wings to get her to let go of the tree branch. * In another tickle scene from Sky and Go Seek, Shawn tickles Sky while she's hiding in the bushes. * In another tickle scene from Sky and Go Seek, while the Total Drama Pahkitew Island crew takes their bath, Ella sings a short song about keeping you body clean and scrubs Sky on her feet, legs, belly, sides, ribs, underwings and neck after singing, making Sky laugh and giggle. * Throughout the episode Sky and Go Seek, Sky goes around the Total Drama Zoo House and hides in areas that vary from down low under her bed to up high in the trees. Most Memorable Quotes Courtney * "That's the area!" Gwen * "That's the spot!" Heather * "That's the jolly spot!" Sky * "Sky high! Hehehehehe! Get it?" * "Hehey! That tickles!" Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows